Sunset Beach Do-Over
by Entwife Incognito
Summary: What if the sunset beach scene in Fire & Brimstone 6x06 had happened just slightly differently? If there had been no trick? It doesn't change what happened afterwards. But it changes who Jane and Lisbon are to one another. Short one-shot. AU. NO SEX HERE. Disclaimer: I own nothing about The Mentalist.


_**A/N Written based on a request from tealfeatherlove on Tumblr. Not sure it's exactly what you had in mind. But I made a few changes that make a difference for me. :) **_

So many things she wanted to say to him in the ambient darkness of the panel lights, driving down that evening-dimmed highway to Malibu in what could be their last minutes together. Things she couldn't speak in the normal course of their lives. Lives that were officially work, professional. It only bordered on the personal where it touched his obsession. Revenge. Their unspoken reality was so much more.

The Citroen was a comfortable place. His place. She looked at Jane again and again, hoping he would invite her to speak. Because the things she wanted to say needed an invitation. They intruded into his one mission. Even at so late and possibly final a stage, would there be silence between them? He kept his hands on the wheel and his eyes straight ahead, never acknowledging her glances, her requests to come in. He felt her need. She knew he did. She sighed and turned her head to the road, like him.

She spoke to her window. "Are we just going to go to our graves never having said what needs to be said? I don't think I can stand it, Jane."

He didn't dare look at her. Yes, he would break down. But even more, he feared he might lose resolve. That couldn't happen. Red John had to end. Tonight. Or neither of them would have lives worth living. What did matter is that Lisbon had just given him the opening for the setup he needed. He never turned his head, but began slowing down and drifting right to a stopping place.

"What are we doing?"

"I want to see the sunset."

Lisbon's heart nearly stopped at the almost wistful quality of his statement. As if it could be his last.

Getting out of the car, Jane walked swiftly past without looking and stood staring at the ocean when she joined him.

The sun was low, not quite setting. It was an odd time of evening, gray and approaching twilight landward above on the highway. But day was still in command and fighting over the vast mirror of the ocean below the bluff. The effect was as disorienting as the tumult of her feelings, looking at bright day and blue sky when she looked at Jane, but the flaming gold glory of the big fallen sun overpowering the sky when she looked away.

Now the moment was at hand, Lisbon's courage faltered. Baring her heart was not her nature in any case, but with this man, who had blown hot and cold with her for years, she was unsure she had any standing at all. But Jane spoke first.

"There's something I want to tell you, Lisbon. Something I should have said a long time ago."

Transfixed by his confessional tone, she watched his face carefully, at sea in the wash of emotion that emanated from him. The only times she'd seen him this burdened had always been the result of things gone wrong in his quest to outwit and find Red John.

"I want to thank you for everything that you've done . . . "

Thank? What a relief! She thought he was going to tell her something horrible. The quiet seriousness of his demeanor made her gentle, softened what might have been an embarrassed brush-off of his gratitude in another setting. Instead, her mouth flinched only a little and she didn't take her eyes off him.

"You can thank me later—"

"No. I . . . I need to say this now. "

The part of Lisbon that couldn't take praise and gratitude made her look away, shunting the personal regard directed towards her. He waited until she had turned back to him before he spoke again.

"You have . . . no idea what you've meant to me." Now he looked into her beautiful eyes, attending to him, receiving him. He watched a concerned question touch her gaze. Meant? Past? "What you mean to me."

Lisbon had no idea how to respond, what to say. Starting to look away, perhaps to gather her thoughts, she stopped when Jane moved towards her with open arms.

"Thank you."

She opened her arms to him and they shared a clinging embrace, each gripping the other in their will not to let go. His eyes were squeezed tight to experience the totality of Lisbon in his arms and nothing else, a dream come to life. Open in wonder at the love he conveyed in this simple act, how he drew her love out in easy expression, something sad swirled in the depths of her eyes. Perhaps she was already calculating the loss of years behind them and the uncertainty of anything beyond tonight. Perhaps she unconsciously felt his hand slip into her jacket pocket and lift her cell phone.

She started to let go, but he drew her back even tighter until she was completely flush with his body. "No. Closer."

She felt physically from the state of his body what he wouldn't put into words, even now. Maybe especially now. He clearly wanted her to know this. To know it was total with him. She didn't pull away.

"I love you, Teresa."

"I love you, too, Patrick." She placed a light kiss on his neck, behind his ear.

When he let her go, the emptiness was a giddy vacuum. Jane chuckled and looked shy. Lisbon's quiet laugh was couched in a shy, awkward shrug. Now what?

Jane hung his head, hands in his pockets. "You know you're not getting back in my car, right?"

Lisbon froze mid-smile, then turned to him. He was serious! "Yes. I am."

"No. I'm going on alone. I won't drag you into this or risk your life."

"I'll arrest you and make you take me along. I'll drive that damn contraption to your house."

"You won't."

"And why not?"

"I need to do this myself. I need for you not to see me kill. I know you'll give me that." He looked at Lisbon, beautiful even though he had to squint into the setting sun behind her.

Lisbon knew it was no good arguing. He would not change his mind. "Get in your car, then. It won't stop me." Her eyes blazed, daring him to look at her. It wasn't weakness that kept her gun holstered.

Drawn helplessly to her fire, Jane bore down on himself, showing her only softness, love. "I know. But it will delay you. And that will be enough. I'm walking to the car. I'm trusting you not to come after me, to stay here until I've gone."

"No, Jane."

"I'm going now. I know you'll be all right as long as you're not with me."

Lisbon started to run after him as he strode to the car. When he turned his body only slightly, not looking at her, not breaking his stride, to hold out a cautioning hand, she stopped and let him go. But as he reached the Citroen, she couldn't keep herself from running, calling his name. Halting just a moment to take a last look at her, he got in his car and drove away. She didn't see the tears running down his cheek.

Lisbon dug into her pocket. The bastard had lifted her cell phone! She marched to the darkened highway and turned towards Malibu, walking, flagging every passing car to no avail. Finally, she just stepped in front of one to make it stop, then relieved the man of both the car and his cell phone under the force of her own authority and that of her gun and badge. She'd lost a lot of time. She sped along the highway, dialing Jane.


End file.
